


SIDE B

by Spookster (MyLifeBeLike)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/M, Family, Friendship, Ghosts, M/M, Ouija, Out of Body Experiences, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shounen-ai, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeBeLike/pseuds/Spookster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's out of body experience leads him to meet Levi: a short stature,  short tempered grim reaper who tells it like it is. Eren is dead and he needs him to pull the plug on his life machine so he can get on with his work. However, things aren't so easy, as Eren refuses to give up on life, he feels cheated and wants some time as a wandering spirit to wrap his mind around things, at least until Mikasa and Armin come home. So that's the deal, but, will Levi be able to let Eren pull the plug when the time comes? The scent of love battles the stench of death in SIDE B!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first Fanfiction for the Shingeki no Kyoujin fandom. I am a huge Levi/Eren pairing fan, so that's the feature in this mess! I'm open to criticism and love♥ Haha. I hope you enjoy what you read and find it somewhat amusing or entertaining in some way. I apologize in advance for any language or grammar errors. While I am an English speaker, I'm not perfect in it by any means, even with proof-reading. I do not own SNK (as you all may know) or any characters, or refs. involved. Thank you! So without further interruptions, here is the main feature:

 

               Sirens blared through the streets, but went almost unnoticed as the sounds of the night life went on. Machines jingled, cars honked, music played, people were laughing, crying, screaming and talking in a variety of ways, in other words, the night didn’t stop for the fading life inside the ambulance. It never had, no matter how sad the story of the person inside.

               Though the person inside this particular ambulance didn’t have a sad story, other than the fact their heart was slowing to its final beat. The heart belonging to a sun-kissed boy with brown hair, now tussled and matted with blood, his eye color was green according to his I.D. and his clothes were basic as they come: jeans, a t-shirt and some sneakers. There was nothing in particular that seemed outwardly special about this boy to the people in the ambulance, who were trying to save him anyway because someone out there would miss him.

               “Any contacts?” One ambulance worker asked as he desperately operated on the boy, eyeing the heart monitoring machine.

               “We called his emergency contact, his sister, but there was no answer.” Another ambulance worker responded as he handed over a tool. “There was no other emergency contact listed.”

               “Call the hospital, this boy has been in intensive care before, see if we can get in contact with anyone else, this boy is dying, and he needs someone to answer for him.” The worker said desperately.  

               “I’m calling now.”

* * *

 

               Jean stood awkwardly in the waiting room. It wasn’t his first time he vouched for Eren at the hospital, though the other times were a result of a fight they’ve had or something stupid they had done together. They weren’t really friends, but they were around each other just enough to be mistaken as such. This wasn't like those other times though, Jean knew something was off this time, the way the doctors were moving around, keeping to themselves, like secrets, was something that made Jean more nervous than he wanted to be.

               It was more or less, just after three in the morning. The time when most bad things happen, when other people are never around to help, or stop a tragedy, so getting a call to come here was already a bad sign to begin with.

               “Are you Jean Kirsten?” A doctor asked, not bothering with a polite greeting. Jean shifted, this was really bad. In the past, it was always a nurse to come tell him the news. A doctor was a whole new level of serious.

               “Yeah.” Jean said sounding way too casual for the situation.

               “How do you know Mr. Jaeger?” The doctor questioned. Jeans palms were sweating.

               “Uh, I’m his …friend.” Jean said awkwardly.

               “Well, friend, I need you to make a very important decision, Eren is dying at this moment, we are operating to the best of our ability but things are looking grim. There are two options:…”

               Jeans ears started ringing as a sick feeling overpowered him. It was all too unreal. He hated Eren, the bastard, always picking fights with him, always calling him names and throwing punches, but he didn’t hate Eren, because there was something about Eren that was inspirational. His stubbornness to never give up to the point of stupidity was one thing Jean would miss watching. Jean saw the doctor’s lips moving, and the vibration of words leaving his own mouth, but it wasn’t until he was by Eren’s unconscious body did it all seep in.

               There Eren was. In a coma, attached to some life machine, like some pathetic old grandma drama like Armin liked to watch. There was no promise he’d ever wake up. This wasn’t meant for Eren, Jean thought. He told himself he didn’t care, but tears streamed down his face like a grumpy hungry child as he held the hand of his frienemy with care.

               “Wake up soon asshole.” Jean grunted, squeezing Eren’s hand with brute force before rising to his feet, and snatching up his leather jacket and motorcycle helmet, leaving Eren all alone amongst strangers.


	2. I never thought it would be you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up and meet Levi for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying tuned into SIDE B! Please Enjoy~

 

His eyes opened.

He sat up immediately looking around. He, for a moment, had no idea where he was or who he was. His head craned around absorbing the gorgeous scenery of the mediocre hospital’s intensive care ward before everything returned to him, smashing into his head like pieces of broken glass. He remember small parts, smells and sounds until it formulated a whole picture. Suddenly he sensed a presence and his head whipped to look to his left, where a dark clad figure sat properly on a stool.

“Who are you?” Eren asked, almost demanded, trying to make sense of things.

“I am a grim reaper, and you are dead.” The man spoke, his steely gray eyes not revealing a single hint of joking or sarcasm. Eren eyed the man taking in his serious expression, his dark clothes, his out of date crew cut and strangely thin eyebrows. “Unfortunately, you cannot pass over yet.”

“What, I have unfinished business?” Eren chortled, not breaking his equally intense eye contact. The man scoffed loudly, almost as though he intended to laugh, nonetheless he got the point across he found Eren’s words amusing.

“What kind of unfinished business would a snot-nosed brat like you have? You forgot to wipe after taking a shit?” The man belittled, “No, you’re still attached to this.” The man complained, pointing to the life machine Eren was attached to. Eren looked at the machine with confusion. “It’s keeping your body alive jackass.”

“I know that. I’m just wondering how I can be dead if I’m alive.” Eren said, almost smacking himself for how dumb that sounded as the words slipped from his mouth. The man shot him a freakishly cold gaze before opening his black cloak and pulling out an old document.

“This is a page from the book of death, specifically my assignments. It says here, Eren Jaeger, Expires on October 30th, 20XX. Which is all very well. However, you modern people have found a way to make my life more difficult and keep the body alive, which doesn’t allow me to collect the soul when I should. You are dead, but you are attached to the living, therefore I cannot take you away.” He said coldly before carefully replacing the folded document back into his cloak.

“You didn’t even show me the paper.” Eren said, standing up. The man shot his a warning look and Eren backed down.

“I don’t need to show a petty shit for brains child anything. You should be content with the explanation.” The man replied. “Now do me a favor and figure out a way to pull the plug.” The man grunted motioning to the machine with his hand.

“No! What if I wake up?” Eren defended. The man shot him a dead-panned look.

“Don’t tell me, you actually believe that bullshit?” The man questioned, his voice dripping with disbelief and annoyance.

“Yeah! I’ve heard about people waking up from this,” Eren said motioning over his unconscious body with overly frantic motions, “before.” The man scoffed.

“I don’t know if you understand this, you won’t be waking up.” The man said coldly. Anyone else would’ve taken that answer as final. Eren was definitely a unique individual. “No one cried a pure tear for you at all. So it’s end of the line for you.”

“Pure tears? Oh, I saw that on one of Armin’s girly dramas. I can just go collect them then right?” Eren said, optimism returning.

“This isn’t a drama. It’s real life. Your allotted time to get the tears has been up for over seventy-two hours.” The man shot down optimism right away. “And not onl-“

“WAIT. I didn’t get any tears? At all?!” Eren gasped. “What about Mikasa, and Armin?”

“You are referring to your friend and sister? They aren’t aware you died. So they didn’t shed a tear. Though they were listed as likely givers. Any more stupid ass questions?” The man said.

“That’s cheating! They didn’t even give me a chance!” Eren yelled, standing on himself.

“That’s reality, you just died at a bad time. You aren’t the first, not the last. Get over it.” The man said. “You’re dead.  So pull the plug and we can all move on.”

“Yeah, ok.” Eren laughed. The man frowned deeper, if that were possible. “I’m not pulling the plug, so where do you stand, dream-reaper?” The man’s eyes narrowed.

“You think I’m a dream? That explains why you were handling this so well.” The man said, eyebrow denting in mild irritation. “You really do have shit for brains. Get up brat, I’m tired of this disgusting third class hospital. Since you’ll be around for a while, there’s no need to stay here.”

“How am I supposed to leave? I’m hooked up to a machine?” Eren retorted heatedly.

“Your body is. Your spirit isn’t. Now get your ass outside before I kick it out there.” The man growled.

“Ok, ok whatever.” Eren grumbled. “What’s your name anyway?”

“Levi.” Levi replied curtly, his back already turned on Eren as he walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

               Eren’s face paled, kind of, since he was more or less a ghost he was already pretty translucent to begin with. He sat across from Levi at a table in a local coffee shop. They hadn’t ordered anything, obviously, so Eren couldn’t even hide his realization in a fancy drink. Levi stared at him with tense understanding, not able to show real sympathy, but just understanding that could be confused with constipation. Levi gave him all the time he needed to let Eren’s situation seep into his thick skull.

               “So, I can see my mom then.” Eren said hopefully looking up. Levi quirked a brow and shook his head. Eren’s hope faded from his face before instantly returning again.

“I can haunt Jean.” Eren said excitedly. Levi shook his head again.

“You can try, but you aren’t a real ghost, you’re just a spirit who has yet to pass.” Levi responded.” Eren opened his mouth but Levi put up his hand to silence him. “It means you can’t touch anything, no moving object, no writing on fogged mirror, nothing like that. You can’t enter his dreams. You can’t speak or yell at him. He would have no idea you were even there.” Levi answered the question he knew Eren was going to ask. Eren’s hope faded once more.

So if I can’t touch anything, or talk to anyone, how can I pull the plug?” Eren grumbled.

 “Good change in subject.” Levi approved causing Eren to shoot him a puppy glare, which bounced off Levi’s smooth flawless cheek like nothing. “You can possess people when they are asleep. However, the further their relation is from you, the more your energy will decline as a spirit. So I’d advise you to pick someone close to you.”

“What happens when my energy depletes?” Eren asked before Levi could stop him. Levi’s expression darkened.

“Just follow directions brat.” Levi growled. “I would kill for some coffee.” Levi pondered aloud as the aroma of a fresh cup passed them by in living hands. Eren’s eyes widened. Levi shot him a cold glance before returning his attention back to the counter. “I can’t actually kill anyone, so don’t shit your pants.” Eren relaxed.

“What is it with you and talking about shit?” Eren dully noted as he sunk into the booth with mental exhaustion. He just wanted to be… wherever he was before this all started.

 “When you’re dead, you end up missing the little things.” Levi grumbled.

“You miss… taking a shit…?” Eren asked with grossed out disbelief painted across his face. Levi’s eyes flickered back to contact with Eren’s.

“Maybe I miss fucking the hole shit comes out of. Mind your own business brat.” Levi growled. Eren turned neon red, but didn’t break the intense eye contact with him. In the end, Levi was the one to look away, mostly out of boredom rather than awkwardness.

“So even the grim reaper was human once.” Eren mumbled, mostly to himself, but Levi heard him, and for some reason it brought back a sorrow and regret he hadn’t felt for a long time.

“Yeah, once upon a time.” Levi replied.

 

 


End file.
